


德哈/站街

by JasAvoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasAvoy/pseuds/JasAvoy
Summary: 如题，站街。心血来潮写的，还没写完，有感觉了再写…发一部分请有缘者观看（不是没写出那种感觉，随便康康。又憋出了一点发上来，顺便重新划分了段落。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	德哈/站街

**Author's Note:**

> 如题，站街。心血来潮写的，还没写完，有感觉了再写…发一部分请有缘者观看（不是  
> 没写出那种感觉，随便康康。
> 
> 又憋出了一点发上来，顺便重新划分了段落。

他在经过一条巷口时随意朝左瞥了一眼，然后把已经开出数米远的车又退回来，停在了巷口。午夜的街灯昏黄得让人疲倦，但从巷子里钻出来的五彩斑斓的霓虹灯更让人迷醉。他下车后便迅速钻入了巷子里，怕周围有人路过刚好看见，身为一个全身上下都是定制奢侈品牌套装的男人在深夜不选择开车回家，而是在这偏僻昏暗的地方做些不好的打算，怎么想也会让别人觉得这个人一定是个性情浪荡的富二代出来找乐子，看他那在黑暗中依然显眼的白金脑袋，多么高贵光洁的代表。

巷子深处是一家隐蔽的会所，说它隐蔽是因为入口深陷在黑暗之中，但硕大而老旧的招牌和点缀灯不断闪现着象征着淫靡的色彩。

他靠近后看见有几个人正背靠墙壁似乎是抽着烟，看到有人来后纷纷都向他走来。灯光扫过面前人的脸，女的，涂抹着浓妆，嘴巴艳红得吓人，正努力地将自己原本就够低的低领往下拉扯，露出大片白色，深色的乳头若隐若现。不是这个。

他看向下一个人，男的，留着一头金色的长卷发，短的皮夹克，下面什么也没穿，瘦得看得见肋骨，对方看见他在看自己后将胯往上顶了顶，他才发现对方穿着一条黑色紧身皮裤，老二的形状在裤中央清晰可见。不是这个。

他又看向下一个……挑了有五六个人后，他有些不耐烦地将女人抚上他胯下的手甩掉，然后无视许多条不满的灼热视线，准备向隐蔽的门口走去。这时门帘从里掀开，一个满身酒气的男人跌跌撞撞走出来，撞上他的肩膀，他不满地为他挪开一条道路。男人蹒跚地往前走了以几步又转过身来，向跟着从帘子后面探出又头来的一个男人吹了声口哨：“宝贝！明晚见！”

然后两手比划着做了一个下流手势，拖着步伐离开了。门内的男人微笑着，在醉鬼转身走掉后立即垮下嘴角，翻了个白眼。他在一旁不禁嗤笑了一声，男人向他看来。

他微微挑起眉毛，对方有着一双非常亮眼的绿色眼睛，过长的黑色头发稍微遮盖住它们的上方，下面的皮肤白皙但不够健康。他有不够明显的黑眼圈。然后一是条细长的小缝，缝两旁微微凸起，唇肉看起来很柔软，不薄不厚，刚刚好，他想要的就是这种，这种看一眼就知道它们是用来做什么的两片肉瓣，他已经能想象到自己的阴茎被它们包裹着，因为摩擦而充血泛红。他阴茎上跳动的血管会突兀地将肉瓣平滑的线条破坏，过多的浓稠液体会湿漉漉地沾满在上面，让它们即使在黑暗中也会害羞地闪着光。

就是这个。

他穿过巷子回到车里，坐上驾驶座发动发动机，男人绕过车头坐进了副驾驶。系安全带的时候他问了一个几分钟内一直盘绕在他脑子里的问题。

“刚刚那个男的怎么样？”

男人抬起头看向他，脸上充满疑惑。他看到对方的睫毛也很长，坐在车内的光线恰好让它们在他脸上投下一片参差的阴影。

“我看到你对他翻了个白眼。技术很差？”

对方似乎是习惯性地伸出舌尖舔了舔下唇，然后向下抿起弧度。“技术很差。味道也很难让人忍着不吐出来。”

他又注意到对方穿着一条绿色的针织衫，v领开到心脏的位置。

“那希望等会儿我能让你稍微感受良好一点。”

他也很难将视线从对方和脸比起来颜色健康许多的胸膛上移开。

男人侧过头瞥了他一眼，好像有点惊讶于他说的话。他终于将眼珠转回正前方，踩下油门向黑暗中冲去。

|

到达酒店房间门口时，男人终于又开口说话：“我以为你这种人一般都会自吹自擂自己的技术有多棒，能把我操得白眼翻得有多后面。”

他推开房门的动作顿了一下，然后颇为诚实地怂了下肩。“这是我第一次和男人做。”

这是一家五星级酒店，虽然对方在车停在大楼门口时没有露出什么惊讶的神情，他猜测他对于跟着一个看起来拥有一整个资产的有钱人开了房感到有些震惊和不自在。

“你们有钱人最近都流行找站街的流浪屁股满足需求吗？比我们更优质的上床对象怕是能排满这条街。”

他没回答他，“因为我发现和女人上床越来越乏味了，也许该换个口味。”

“那么，合作愉快，先生。”男人扯开一个非常大的笑容，露出一排洁白的牙齿，眼睛弯曲起来，光亮游动在其中。

进门后他提出先洗一个澡，或许还需要来点酒。对方笑着答应了。他有点迷恋男人的笑容，于是和他聊了会儿天后再走进浴室。五分钟后他擦着上半身出来，看见男人背对他坐在床沿上，一片光洁的脊背从正中凸起的弯曲延展开来，两块微朝内部的骨头完美地在两边投下小块阴影，然后他又看到最下方脊柱结束的地方的有两块凹陷。然后，他看到了对方隐约的屁股缝。

“洗完了？”男人转过头来看他。他才发现对方还穿着衣服，那居然是一件完全露背的针织衫，过长的下摆一直遮到大腿中央，遮住他绝大部分的翘起的屁股。他是把它整个从中间剪开了吗？

“怎么了？看见我后背就硬了吗？”男人见他盯着自己不为所动，站起来直接往浴室走去。“等我洗完，很快。”

他皱了皱眉，说实话他可没那么容易就起反应，但不得不说刚才的景色非常好，男人很会将自己身体上的一些优点恰当地展露出来。

而当对方全裸着从浴室走出来的时候他又不这么想了。对方最迷人的地方并没有暴露在衣着之外。他看见精瘦的小腹，上面有着肌肉的痕迹，但看起来很薄，两条人鱼线从最下方弯曲向上伸展，然后是一根软趴趴的老二垂在两腿之间。男人之前穿着肥大的裤子，裤脚在鞋上堆起厚厚的褶皱，让人分辨不出他的腿是粗是细。现在，它们笔直地立在柔软的白色地毯上，长而精瘦。对方好看得吓人，他最后冒出这个想法。

他坐在床中央，按男人指示的那样将手抚上他的脸颊。

“你是第一次和男人做？真的不是连做爱都是第一次吗？”对方感受到他僵硬的手后笑出了声，眼睛依旧弯弯地，他盯着它们细细地看。

“你只是喜欢我的脸吗？”男人拉着他的手抚摸自己的脸颊，然后一路向下擦过脖颈和胸膛，粗糙地，略过，他在对方老二上方主动停手，“我觉得我们先从嘴上开始吧。”

“接吻在约炮中是排最后一位的，在内射后面。”但对方还是先凑了过来，他看到绿色在他眼前放大，然后几乎整个视野都被绿色占据。细小的纹路在绿色中四散攀附。他感到男人温热的鼻息打在自己脸上，沐浴露的味道随着热息钻入他的鼻腔，他看到绿色的眼睛扑闪了几下，像有人往池子中丢了几块石头。

“你的眼睛很好看。”男人说，然后先吻了上来。

普通的亲吻，他们的嘴唇贴在一起，对方的肌肤温度显然比他要高，但对方嘴唇上起了皮，生硬地硌在他们之间。

男人缓慢地用嘴唇摩擦着他的，微凉的鼻尖扫过他的，吻到嘴角，他的鼻子贴在对方脸上。他先张开了嘴巴，然后就有一条舌头迫不及待地擦过齿缝钻了进来，柔软湿润，他能想象得到颜色，他看过对方把它伸出来舔舐嘴唇。他也将舌头往前探去，碰到了另一块软肉后将其往前顶，对方的舌头又灵活地与他错开向上扫过他的上颌，他觉得有细微的电流从脑内一下子闪过。  
他进入对方的口腔，那里同样温热，两条舌头平展着紧贴在一起，前后摩擦，然后相互缠绕起来，一会儿向前推去一会儿向后蜷缩。他吮吸男人的嘴唇，开始觉得呼吸不顺，然后看到对方的胸膛也剧烈起伏着，他抬手抚上对方的后脑勺，微微转动脑袋加深了这个吻。

一开始是平缓而温情的，男人觉得他简直温柔过了头。所以他想要加快今晚的进程，毕竟他真的不想在如此温情款款的吻中犯起困意，完全毁了晚上应有的气氛，他直接抓上了他的老二。在他反应过来扯住男人的手前，对方狠狠将柔软在掌心揉搓了一把，然后吮吸起他的舌头，他感到一阵颤栗从嘴和下身传来，对方直接顺手将他推倒在床上。

唇舌交缠着，他抚摸起男人的头发，有些生硬的发丝在他的胡乱抓揉下变得更加凌乱，与此同时一只手在自己身下恶意地挑逗着，他的阴茎逐渐展现出硬度——这还不够，太慢了，男人想着，离开他的嘴唇俯下身迅速扒掉他的内裤，将老二含在嘴里。  
他没意识到对方迅疾的动作，男人的口水还沾在他嘴唇上，令人回味，他慌乱地重新把手攀上对方的脑袋，因为对方开始舔弄自己的下体了。富有技巧性地，舔舐，包裹，深入，吞咽，他终于忍不住发出了一声叹息。

对方微微抬起脸看他。直直地看进他的眼睛。仿佛在说：“我等你很久了。”

他加重了手抓着头发的力度，随着渴望带着对方的脑袋更加深入同时向前顶腰，再把脑袋微微推开，重新向自己按去。几个深喉令他舒服得大声呻吟了出来，男人的口腔开始发酸，喉咙的口腔内壁开始隐约发疼，他的舌头在舔弄顶部和柱身中也开始疲惫。  
对方终于吐出了在他嘴中愈发膨胀的阴茎，晶亮的液体从嘴唇和下巴流下，他的双唇吓人地红，但比会所门口的女人要好看不少。

“你他妈还不射？”

他看着那双略带愠怒的绿眼睛笑了一下，抓上对方的肩膀将其按到身旁，俯身重新吻上湿润充血的嘴唇。他的手从他的脖颈开始，他开始抚摸他，而他似乎等了很久了。他将男人压在床上让他伸展开来，他挪开脑袋亲吻他的下巴，双手紧贴缓慢滑过他的胸膛，他亲吻他的脖子，男人偏过头露出更大片的肌肤。  
像是不服输一般，对方的手又摸上他的老二，不紧不慢地套弄着，那里还保持着火热的挺立。他用力按了下男人的乳头，对方回应他一声小的呼喊。随着他的手仔细抚过，干净健康的浅麦色肌肤冒出一层细密的汗，潮红从男人的脖子往胸口逐渐蔓延。他又低头去亲吻乳头周围的柔软皮肤，伸出舌头在正中扫刮，不一会儿敏感的小球便昂首挺立在了空气中。

“你叫什么名字？”他边亲吻身下人腹部上隐约的肌肉线条边问道。

男人将空闲的手放上他的脑袋：“波特。”然后另一只还在他身下作祟的手转而去揉弄两个柔软温暖的睾球。他撑起上半身看着男人，“波——特。”

“你的眼睛也很好看。”而后又低下头寻找男人半硬的粉红色阴茎，讨喜的颜色让它看起来像是第一次被使用。他将男人口到完全直立起来，透明的前列腺液从顶端溢出，他用力吸了一口，发出令人羞耻的水渍声。男人闷闷地哼了一声。

波特认为他从事这份工作以来还从没有被男人如此温柔地对待过，他们总是在关门后便迫不及待地压上来，手伸进他的内裤里用力捏他的屁股，然后再尝试把一两根手指塞进肛门，同时逼迫他弯下腰吸住他们兴奋异常的阴茎。他会被粗暴地扯掉身着的便宜衣物，连着内裤一起随意地被丢在一边，或者只是被扯掉一排扣子，他们就会急不可待地在他的胸膛和腹部上留下深深的红指印，裤子来不及完全从腰胯间落下就把他的脸面朝墙壁，从他屁股中间捅了进去。每次他只能庆幸自己早已做好扩张，不然他所剩无几的钱并不能帮他买到治疗直肠撕裂的药。

所以今晚的这个男人是个意外，他像是他以前做过的梦中走来的人一样。

波特看着他不紧不慢地从床头抽屉里拿出一管润滑剂和一只避孕套，皱起了眉毛：“不用这么麻烦，我不习惯套子，而且我提前做好扩张了，你直接进来就好。”

男人转过头来看他，脸上带着不确定和犹疑的神情。

“你觉得我洗得不够干净？那随便你吧。”波特移开视线。

他犹豫了一会儿，最终放下了手中的东西，拍拍男人的胸口示意他自己将腿抬起来。波特把膝盖抬高到肩膀，两只手臂从膝盖下面穿过去抱住大腿。在自己身上抹了几把润滑液后，他尝试着将头部顶了进去，然后退了出来，再次顶入。他缓慢向内深入。男人的确提前做好了扩张，他的阴茎没有废多少力气便能破开包裹着它的肉壁，湿润的肠道无比快速地接纳了它的到来。

“你可以吗？”他将整根没入进去，手臂撑在男人脑袋两旁。波特没忍住嘴角翘了翘，因为他的表情看起来是真的够严肃认真的。

“你得先告诉我你叫什么名字，先生。”

他开始缓慢抽送起来，男人的呼吸随着他的动作时缓时重，但似乎并不准备继续之前的开放主动，他在压抑呻吟。

见状，他加重了力度，同时不停变换着角度，阴茎在肠道中的动作现在顺畅无比，他感觉到爽快。

波特突然抖动了一下，然后又下意识地咬住了嘴唇。他注意到了，于是退出后重复着刚才的角度以更大的力道顶了进去，终于获得一声难抑的轻声呼喊。

“你的习惯吗？你的客人都不喜欢听你叫？”

他避开能擦过的前列腺的方向恢复了平速的抽插，等待男人的回答。波特立马皱起了眉毛。  
“不，我想他们更想把我当成女人来上。”

他挑起眉毛：“不能令人信服的理由。”

“关键是由谁来信呢？”男人扭动着屁股想要自己寻找令他能大叫的角度，但他并不确定自己想要在这个男人面前叫出来。

遵循了他的愿望，他突然又往前列腺上碾去，然后小幅度地在那片区域抽插，满意地看到男人张开嘴吸气，然后规律地小声叹喂起来。他加快速度，卵蛋拍在男人的屁股上啪啪作响起来。波特迷起了眼睛。

他弯下腰去吻他，波特放开抱着大腿的手，勾上他的脖颈将他拉得更低，双腿打开绕上他的腰。两人交换津液和喘息，他抬起右腿跪在床沿，把男人的下身抬起悬空挂在自己的腰上，手握住对方的腰将速度再次提高了一倍。


End file.
